The Name Is Dad
by Frogs and hugs and smiles
Summary: Seven years ago, Melanie left Alabama with her daughter. Now they're back but Emma is no longer the sweet five year old Jake remembers
1. Default Chapter

The Name Is Dad.  
  
Seven years ago, Melanie Carmichael took her five year old daughter and walked out on her childhood sweetheart to go to New York and follow a successful career as a fashion designer. Now she wants to remarry but her husband Jake refuses to divorce her, so Mel and her twelve year old daughter Emma return to Alabama to settle things. However, Emma is no longer the sweet five year old that Jake remembers.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Hey Mel!" Melanie half smiled as she opened the back door of the car. Jake, her childhood sweetheart then husband for fifteen years was leaning over the side of the porch, watching her. "Long time, no see" he continued "How long has it been, sweetheart?"  
"Seven years" replied Melanie, ducking down to look in the back of the car. Jake grinned and wolf whistled.  
"Seven years and you still have the nicest ass in Alabama."  
"Grow up Jake." Mel stood up and scowled. "I didn't come here so we could get back together. I came here to get you to sign these bloody papers, agree over custody of your daughter and let me get on with my life."  
"You promised you'd bring her with you. Where is she?"  
Emma decided now would be a good time to get out the car. She stood up and stared at the man she had once called daddy. Jake avoided the look in her eyes and scanned the rest of her. Seven years could change a lot, he thought. She was taller now but still as slim. Her body had begun to mature, giving her shape which she refused to show. The scruffy jeans and white shirt with sleeves rolled up past her elbows disguised her figure. You would have thought that living in New York with a fashion designer would have caused her to develop some style in the way she dressed, but no, she wore the same as she always had. Her blond hair was braided down her back but a few rogue strands had escaped and curled round her face, blowing in the breeze.  
"Emma." Jake smiled and stood up, walking down the steps to meet her. Emma tensed up, stood taller and glared.  
"Jake." The icy tone of her voice made Jake feel uneasy. He stood still, wondering what to do. It was Melanie who broke the uncomfortable silence.  
"Emma, go inside and get yourself something to drink. Nothing alcoholic." She told her daughter. Emma walked up the steps, stepped past her father and went inside. Jake watched her go, paused and thought for a second then turned to Melanie.  
"My twelve year old drinks?" He asked. Melanie pulled the last bag out of the boot of the car and turned to face him.  
"Our twelve year old." She corrected "And yes, she drinks occasionally."  
"Just occasionally?"  
"Only when she's stressed."  
He nodded, as though that statement made all the difference. Melanie looked at the luggage at her feet then up at him, her hands on her hips.  
"Well are you going to help me with these or what?" 


	2. The Name Is Dad Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Emma sat on the sofa, looking relatively at home with a glass of Pepsi in her hand. It had been the only drink in the house besides the beer and the occasional bottle of wine. She sat and watched her mother chase her husband round the house waving some papers and a pen at him, occasionally yelling at him. However, Jake Perry was not a man to give in easily and gave as good as he got.  
  
"Sign it." Mel hissed, almost sticking the pen in his mouth.  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"If you'd just sign your name I'll go. Right now."  
  
"I'm not signing anything. Emma get your feet off the seat."  
  
"What do you mean you won't sign it?"  
  
"I mean I won't sign it. Get your shoes off my furniture!"   
  
"Emma please do what he tells you. Listen Jake, I am remarrying and I can't do it until you sign these."  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
Emma took her muddy cat boots off the seat, drained the last of the Pepsi and stood up. She marched up to Jake and glared at him, her neck craned as he was at least a two and a half heads taller than she was.  
  
"It is too your problem!" she yelled indignantly "Isn't it about time you took a little responsibility for the trouble you've caused?"  
  
"Emma." Melanie's voice was more of a whisper than an angry reprimand. Not unusually, Emma ignored her mother.  
  
"He's such a jerk, mom. It's about time he did something decent for you."  
  
"Listen honey, don't worry about this. Go and unpack or something. I'll handle your daddy."  
  
"Right mess you've made of handling him."  
  
"Mind your own business." Melanie snapped, beginning to loose her temper with her hot headed twelve year old. Emma glared and turned back to Jake, scowling.   
  
"What happened to you?" Jake asked. "You were such a sweet kid when you lived here."  
  
Emma slapped him. He flinched, more from shock than pain. Melanie put her head in her hands. Everyone stood still, not knowing how to react or what to do next. They were saved by the doorbell ringing.  
  
Without bothering to wait for the door to be answered, the sheriff strode inside.  
  
"Mel!" He greeted. "How are you? It's so good to see you again. You haven't changed a bit, have you? And, don't tell me, this must be Emma. You've grown kid."  
  
He stopped short as he noticed the look on their faces. Melanie looked furious.  
  
"You called the sheriff?" she snarled. Jake shrugged.  
  
"So Jake, what can I do for you?"  
  
Once again, Jake was at a loss for words. He didn't even know where to start. Melanie did, however, and angrily explained the situation as Emma strolled back into the kitchen and casually poured herself another glass of Pepsi. When she returned, she took a seat at one end of the sofa and listened to the adults bickering.  
  
"So this is just a domestic disturbance then?" The sheriff said. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that." He turned to Mel. "He didn't hit you, did he? Or the kid? That's a big thing now." Melanie shook her head.  
  
"She hit me though." Jake added, nodding in the direction of the girl curled up on his couch, again with her dirty shoes on his furniture. Melanie rolled her eyes, offered the sheriff an arm and took him through to the kitchen, closing the door behind them. Jake collapsed down at the other end of the couch and looked at his daughter.  
  
"Traitor." she said, folding her arms moodily.  
  
"Ratbag." he retorted as he too folded his arms and turned away. 


	3. The Name Is Dad Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
It took Melanie a while to persuade the sheriff that everything was under control and to go home; there was nothing he could do. Both Jake and Emma spent the time hunched on the couch, sulking. When Melanie came back through and saw them sitting side by side, arms folded and scowling, she allowed a smile to escape her lips before composing herself again. They were very similar, both in looks and personality. Neither of them looked up when she entered but she knew they had heard her come in.  
  
"So. Is one of you going to explain what that was all about?" Melanie asked.  
  
Emma groaned.  
  
"Are you blind momma? You know as well as anyone what's going on. Jake's a moron and he can't handle this himself so he roped in the sheriff to do it for him. He….."  
  
Melanie interrupted, a little hurt by her daughter's bluntness. "Emma, please."  
  
"Mom? Shut up."  
  
It was Jake's turn to interrupt. "You don't go speaking to your momma like that, you here me?"  
  
"Stop trying to do the whole daddy thing with me. You can't just abandon me for seven years then come back and expect to start where we left off."  
  
"I didn't abandon you! It was you who refused to respond to anything. I wrote to you every month. You never wrote back. I called at weekends. You were hardly ever around and if you were you didn't want to talk to me. I send you birthday and Christmas presents. Did I ever get even one word of thanks? No. Don't tell me I never tried."  
  
"So why did you never come and visit me?" Emma snapped. There was a tense pause, then Melanie spoke for him, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
"That was my fault, Emma. I……I thought it would be best."  
  
"Best for who momma? Me or you?"  
  
"Please don't do this honey" Melanie whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Emma took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "Why?"  
  
"It was too much. I didn't want to see him."  
  
"You stopped me from seeing my daddy because you couldn't cope with it?" Emma stood up furiously. A tear escaped and ran down Melanie's face and she bit her lip to stop more falling.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Like that makes it all right? Momma, you took my father away from me and you think sorry is gonna change anything? You……you bitch!"  
  
Emma turned on her heel and stormed up the metal stairs to her old bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Melanie did nothing to stop the tears from flowing. Jake sat still, as though frozen, as a wave of negative emotions swept over him. 


	4. The Name Is Dad Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Jake finally found his feet and raced up the stairs after her. He opened the door and jumped off the small platform, ignoring the ladder he was supposed to use. Emma's bedroom was their old attic, the only room not on the ground floor. The top of the stairs was maybe about three feet above the rest of her room and there was an old wooden ladder to help Emma get up and down. A platform at the same level as the landing ran round half the room, creating as it were a stage where the old oak desk and chair sat, next to the dusty old bookcase, filled mainly with school books, picture books and fairy stories that she had left there. Below there was the bed, just a jump away from the platform. Like the rest of her furniture, the dusty old wardrobe was made of oak too and it sat over the far side of her room. A dresser with a sink at the end and a mirror sat opposite the bed, under the two small windows, to high to reach.   
  
In case of emergencies, there was a trapdoor under the rug and a ladder she could let down into her parent's bedroom. Well, Jake's bedroom now. Jake had designed it himself. It was ideal; it supplied an emergency exit for her if there was an accident but meant that she couldn't sneak out the house without him noticing.  
  
Emma was lying face down on her bed, wanting to cry but too angry to let the tears fall. Angry with Jake; with Melanie; with herself even. Jake coughed and Emma looked round, realising she wasn't the only person angry with her.   
  
"Don't you dare speak to your momma like that."  
  
"Go 'way." She replied, burying her head in her pillow.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you."  
  
Emma sat up, furious, but not as mad as her father.  
  
"Leave me alone." She had meant it to sound threatening and angry but it came out as weak and frightened.  
  
"None of your cheek. You're in enough trouble as it is. You understand me, girl?"  
  
"Oh get lost you stupid……" She broke off as she saw him finger the thick leather belt he wore, contemplating what to do with it. He wouldn't hit her with it, surely? He had spanked her when she was little for misbehaving but never with a belt. Melanie disagreed with it; she had never lifted a finger to her daughter. "And much good it did her" Jake thought, sarcastically. Melanie had spoiled her and doted on her, never disciplining her and the years without a father around had let Emma slip; she was rude and wild and unruly and didn't seem to care.   
  
Jake was livid- he still loved Melanie and hated to see her cry. He stared at the girl on the bed; the girl who had hurt his wife and expected to hate her but he didn't. He loved her, and, angry as he was, he couldn't bring himself to take off the belt. He let go and clenched his fists. Feeling soft made him feel weak however and feeling weak made him all the more angrier, so he pulled the child up, sat on the bed and put her over his knee. She squirmed, embarrassed and angry but didn't speak, feeling relieved that he wasn't taking his belt to her.  
  
"You understand why I have to do this, don't you?" She nodded. Feeling like he was punishing a five year old again, Jake spanked her then sat her up. Tears were running down her cheeks and Jake suddenly felt very sorry for her. He put his arm round her and watched her snuggle into his shoulder. They sat quietly together for a moment, the silence only broken by Emma's sobs and the sniffles of Melanie from downstairs. In his fury, Jake had forgotten that Melanie was downstairs. He sighed then looked at his watch.  
  
"I need to go down and see your momma, all right? It's getting late so go through your stuff and get ready for bed. I'll be back in a bit." Emma nodded, sniffed and slid off his lap. He stood up, pushed himself up onto the landing and turned to go.  
  
"Oh, Emma?"  
  
She looked round.  
  
"You know I love you, yeah?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and nodded again. He grinned and headed down stairs, closing the door behind him. 


	5. The Name Is Dad Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
thanks to all my amazingly cool reviewers! Sorry if chapters are bit short but they always look bigger on paper! Keep reading and reviewing and I won't send Jake round to beat you up! Oh, for Any Bobby-Ray fans, he appears in the next chapter.   
  
Melanie was sitting on the couch surrounded by a fluffy white sea of tissues. She held a Kleenex in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara made her resemble a panda but Jake didn't care; this was the Melanie that he loved, for better or for worse, and regardless of how she felt about him, he couldn't leave her alone like this.   
  
He sat down beside her and slipped an arm round her shaking shoulders. Like her daughter, Melanie snuggled close to him and buried her head in his chest.   
  
"Did I do the right thing?" she sobbed. Jake wasn't really sure. From his point of view, it was obviously a no, but he needed to look at what was best for Emma and Melanie, both at the time and in the long run. He shrugged and stroked her hair and for a moment it felt like old times, when it was him and Melanie and Emma together. Melanie must have realised this too because as he leaned closer she jumped away. This wasn't right, she loved someone else now.  
  
"I……I think I just need a good nights sleep." She said quickly, wiping her face on her sleeve and standing up. He nodded, a little disappointed.  
  
"I left your stuff in the spare room honey. Is that all right?" Melanie nodded, smiled and headed for her room.  
  
Jake sighed and watched her leave, then headed back up the stairs to see his daughter.   
  
"Can I come in?" he whispered, knocking quietly. He took her silence for a yes, turned the handle and for once remembered to use the ladder. She was sitting up in bed, the blanket wrapped round her and didn't bother to look at him, not even when he sat beside her.  
  
"You all right sweetheart?" he asked, swinging his legs round until he was sitting entirely on the bed. Emma ignored him and stared at the wall opposite. He put his arm round her and followed her gaze. There was nothing on the wall but for one reason or another, they both looked intently at it until sleep overcame Emma and she sat back against her father, eyes closed. Jake grinned and lay back, closing his eyes as well. That was how Melanie found them about an hour later when she came up to say goodnight to Emma, both curled up asleep on the bed. Smiling, she turned off the light and tiptoed out, closing the door behind her. 


	6. The Name Is Dad Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Emma was the first of the two to wake. It was early, barely light, but she couldn't stay in bed any longer. Moving carefully so as not to wake Jake, she tip-toed to the sink, washed her face and hands then went through her suitcase, looking for a clean shirt. She dressed silently and went downstairs, treading lightly as the house was still quiet, then unlocked the door and headed for the beach, whistling, but not entirely sure why. She wasn't feeling particularly cheerful; in fact she was still raging from the night before, but the crashing of the white water on the rocks below her somehow soothed her slightly and gave her a chance to reflect.  
  
She was in a right mess now. Her outburst last night had made Melanie cry. Jake hated her and thought she hated him back. She didn't hate him, well, she didn't think she hated him. Maybe she was angry but given the circumstances surely she was allowed to be mad? And it wasn't just Jake she should be angry with. Melanie, her own Momma had betrayed her. Emma too had a lot to feel guilty about; her coldness towards her father over the past few years, what she had hollered at both her parents in a temper, slapping Jake - all the hatred that had built up inside her had erupted like a furious volcano last night and she'd hurt people. Like really hurt people.  
  
"Emma? Is that you?" She turned round, blinking back tears, and looked up into the smiling face of Bobby Ray. She grinned and he sat beside her. "We heard you were back in town. Dammit girl, you've grown up fast. We've all missed you." Realising she had been crying, he put up a hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. "What's happening kid?" he continued.  
  
It was easier to come back to Bobby Ray than it was seeing Jake again. Bobby Ray and her had been close; he was like an uncle to her and she'd regretted leaving him behind when she'd gone to New York. He was a childhood friend of both her momma and her daddy; they went way back together and Bobby Ray had always been around with a smile when they'd needed him.  
  
"I had a fight with Jake." Bobby Ray smiled. Of course she had- Jake was stubborn and hot headed and Emma had inherited his temper.   
  
"He's your daddy girl. He loves you, he wants to protect you. What happened?"  
  
Trying not to cry again, she told him. His face remained calm and friendly, and although the smile had faded a little, Emma knew he wasn't angry at her. They sat on the rocks, occasionally getting showered with salty spray, and talking for ages, until Emma realised that her folks would be awake and wondering where she was. She said goodbye to Bobby Ray and he hugged her as she got up to go. He was a good friend to have and she was lucky to have him; he would listen and he wouldn't judge her when she lost her temper. He didn't always take her side; this time he had taken Jake's; but still he would always listen to her story and stick around for her.  
  
Quickly she ran along the beach and across the grass, hoping they had not missed her much and both had calmed down a bit. She took a deep breath before she went inside, resolving to keep her temper and sort out the mess she had made. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to do it. 


	7. The Name Is Dad Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
"Mom!" Emma hollered as she came in. Jake looked up from his breakfast and shushed her. "Your momma's still sleepin'. Where have you been, anyways?"   
  
"Down by the sea" she replied, tugging her sandy boots off "met Bobby Ray." Jake nodded, his mouth full of food. "He's been missing you, you know. Always askin' after you." He swallowed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Not that I've ever had much to tell him." Emma opened her mouth to make some retort but shut it as she remembered her promise. He didn't seem to notice however. "You had breakfast?" Emma shook her head. He stood up, as though to go and get her something to eat, but she pulled him back down and sat on a stool beside him.  
  
"Naw, don't bother. I'm all right." They sat silently for a while, then Emma spoke. "Jake?"  
  
"The name's dad. What?"  
  
"Do you still love my momma?"  
  
Jake sighed and avoided her eyes.  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"Get me a beer, will you?"  
  
"Can I……?"  
  
"No." Emma could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to change his mind, so she swung off her chair and went to the fridge. Handing him the bottle, she sat back down and watched him drain half the liquid.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"It's too early in the morning to answer questions, honey."  
  
"Jake."  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Whatever. Do you still love my mom?"  
  
"I still love her."  
  
"But are you still in love with her? Do you fancy her?"  
  
"Your momma's marrying some rich Yankee. It doesn't matter any more."  
  
"Have you got a girlfriend?"  
  
"I got a girl."  
  
"So you don't love mom?"  
  
"People change sweetheart. Your momma's changed a lot. She's not the Felony Melanie that I married any more. She's just this snotty, Yankee bitch."  
  
"Thanks Jake." Emma and Jake swung round. Melanie was standing in the doorway, arms folded, having heard most of the conversation. Emma took advantage of Jake's distraction to sneak a bit of toast from his plate, pick up his half finished beer bottle and go back upstairs, leaving Jake to worm his way out of another uncomfortable situation.  
  
"Why do you always have to make out like I'm the villain? Last night you succeeded in making my own daughter hate me. Have you any idea how that makes me feel?"  
  
"You've spent the past seven years making my daughter hate me. Of course I know how it feels."  
  
"Why won't you just sign the bloody papers and I can just get out of your life and on with my own?"  
  
"I'm not signing."  
  
"Why not? Could you just give me one good reason as to why you have to make this so difficult?  
  
"The only reason I ain't signing is coz you've turned into some hoity toity Yankee bitch and I'd like nothing more than to piss you off!"  
  
"JAKE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
In despair and frustration, Melanie flung up her hands, grabbed her jacket and stormed out. Emma put on her music and turned it up as loud as it would go.  
  
"Emma turn that down!" Jake hollered from downstairs. She switched it off completely, but the silence was too much for Jake just then so he yelled at her to put it back on. Slightly confused, but happy she had got her own way, Emma did. 


	8. The Name Is Dad Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
"Is this another part in your plan to annoying me into signing?" Jake asked, turning off the engine and jumping out the truck in front of the pub. Melanie stepped out the other side and nodded sweetly. Emma was at home on her own, claiming that pizza made the best babysitter; Jake had a date and Melanie was going to catch up with some old friends and annoy the hell outta Jake.  
  
"Jake!" They turned to see some small, dark haired girl run towards them.  
  
"Hey babe." Jake said, holding out his arms for her to run into them.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, noticing that Jake wasn't alone. Melanie smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Hey, you must Jake's hot date. I'm Melanie, Jake's snotty Yankee bitch wife that he refuses to divorce."  
  
They shook hands quickly and looked at Jake, who winced and blushed slightly. Ignoring Melanie and arm round his girlfriends shoulder, Jake made his way into the pub.  
  
Lurlynn was first to recognize Melanie. They both screamed and Melanie ran over to her.  
  
"Melanie! You look, um, different. Really nice though."  
  
"Thanks. And look at you. You have a baby……in a bar."  
  
Lurlynn smiled and the baby perched on her hip gurgled and sucked its finger. Melanie returned the smile, chatted for a while, then wandered round the bar, catching up with old friends and meeting a few new ones. And, as everyone she met insisted on buying her a drink, and she bought a few of her own, she was a little tipsy by the time they all gathered round the pool table to watch her challenge Jake.  
  
Three rounds and goodness knows how many beers later, Melanie was well out of things and it showed. Slurring her words and swaying about unnervingly, she fired insults and cutting remarks at her friends, who were mostly too shocked or upset to answer back. Bobby Ray was last. He didn't look too offended; but then again, Bobby Ray didn't easily get wound up.  
  
"What'd I ever do to you?" he asked. Everyone looked at Melanie waiting to hear her reply. In fact, the entire pub was silent but this didn't seem to affect her.  
  
"Oh, you didn't do anything to me...or any other girl for that matter." she answered sweetly. Jake cringed and Bobby Ray blushed. The others stared from Melanie to Bobby Ray and back to Melanie again, not sure what to believe. It was Jake who moved first. Taking the half drunk glass from her hand and setting it on the edge of the pool table, he grabbed Melanie's arm and propelled her outside into the car park.  
  
"What is it?" she slurred.  
  
"You can say what you like to me but I'm not having you come down here and speak to my friends like that."  
  
Melanie tried to tell him to get lost but her words tumbled over each other until she leaned over and threw up. Jake groaned.  
  
"Go and get in the truck. I'm taking you home."  
  
Jake's 'hot date' chose that moment to appear.  
  
"Jake honey, what's going on?"  
  
"Get in the truck." He repeated, sternly. "Nothing sweetie" he continued. "I need to take Mel home. She's had maybe one drink too many. I'll call you tomorrow honey."  
  
His girl stalked off with a final look of disgust at Melanie who was leaning out the window being violently sick. Jake groaned and got in the truck. Maybe having Melanie back was more than he had bargained for. 


	9. The Name Is Dad Chapter 9

Thanks to all my reviewers, especially to Dari and Mary Kate who've reviewed almost constantly- thanks guys. Hope you like the chapter! Peace out, luv Kathryn  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"Hey girl!"   
  
Emma turned round and saw Bobby Ray climbing up the rocks to sit beside her.  
  
"Bobby Ray!" He grinned.  
  
"You been crying again?"  
  
"You're the one I would have thought would be crying."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was watching T.V. when they got home last night. Momma was drunk; she was out cold. Jake had to carry her in. He told me what happened. I'm sorry 'bout what she said."  
  
"S'allright. So, why you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying." Emma took a deep breath. "They had a massive fight this morning. Momma woke up with a headache and started yelling at Jake for letting her get drunk, then he had a go at her for slagging you off. They just stormed round the house for ages, screaming at each other, and……" She broke off shuddering and took a swig from a green bottle in her hand.  
  
"Let me guess" Bobby Ray said, taking it off her and pouring it into the sea "you only drink when you're stressed." He handed back the empty bottle. "That's what your momma always said." He paused and for the first time ever, he looked uncomfortable. "So, Emma. Does it bother you that……well, that I'm……um……"  
  
"That you're gay?" Bobby Ray nodded slowly. "No. I mean, I've known for ages."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"D'ya remember that day, before I left for New York, when I ran in on you and Gerry wotsisface?"  
  
"You knew then? You were, like, five."  
  
" Four. A few years later I told momma what I'd seen and she explained."  
  
"But it doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Naw. Bobby Ray, does Jake love my mom?"  
  
"Course he does. Why d'ya think he won't sign those papers, huh?"  
  
"He has now. He was real mad at her last night. But he knows about Andrew, that's momma's boyfriend, well, her fiancée now. And he's got a girl too."  
  
"Who, Jena? He doesn't love her girl, he just misses your momma and feels kinda lonely I guess."  
  
"Well that's tough; momma's marrying Andrew next week. She says I've gotta be bridesmaid."  
  
"That'll be cool."  
  
"No it won't. I have to wear a dress. Not just any dress either. A stupid big frilly thing."  
  
Bobby Ray chuckled and Emma shoved him, attempting to push him off the rocks and into the sea below. It didn't work; he held on and just pushed Emma back again. Screaming and yelling and laughing like children, they fought until Emma lost her footing and slipped. It wasn't far to fall; she wasn't injured but the water was cold. Freezing. Furious, she screamed at him and stormed out, her clothes soaking and salty water dripping from her hair.  
  
"Bobby Ray I am going to kill you for this!"   
  
He laughed hysterically, scrambled down the rocks and stood a few feet away from her.  
  
"Aw honey, did ya get a bit wet losing a fight to Bobby Ray?" he taunted, not unkindly but all the same, it aggravated her. She stepped towards him, then, realising her boots were soaking and as heavy as lead, tugged them off and chased after him barefoot. He led her along the beach, up the path and across the fields until they ran into the driveway outside Jake's house. Bobby Ray stopped, seeing three expensive, flashy cars parked outside but Emma hadn't seen them and jumped on his back, knocking him over. Playfully, he wrestled back until he felt a sharp kick in his side. He looked up and froze as he saw a furious Melanie towering over him, arms folded and her face set in its best 'unimpressed' look.  
  
"Bobby Ray, let her go" she hissed. Emma sat up, having not noticed her mother until hearing her voice.  
  
"Oh hey momma." She said, standing up and pulling her wet shirt straight. Melanie groaned and brushed her daughters' dripping hair off her face with her hand.  
  
"What is it?" she asked innocently, turning round to look at the people standing there. "Oh hi Andrew" she greeted cheerfully, spying her stepdad to be in amongst the small crowd. He smiled at her, somewhat embarrassed and turned to the older woman beside him.  
  
"Mother, this is Emma, Melanie's daughter."  
  
The look on Mayor Kate Hennings face made Emma wish the ground would open beneath her and swallow her up. Or at the very least that someone would give her a dry shirt and a hairbrush. 


	10. The Name Is Dad Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
As he was marrying in less than a week, Andrew Hennings had decided it would be a good idea for his mother to meet his step daughter to be. Unfortunately, her first appearance was not one that impressed. Emma was a nice girl but a little wild it would seem. However, it didn't matter what she thought of Emma; Kate Hennings was already set against the marriage. She didn't think it was right that her rich, upper class son would marry some redneck from Alabama.   
  
Jake didn't think much of the marriage either. Andrew was a nice enough bloke but Melanie was his; he was married to her; he had loved her since they were small and it hurt him to let her go; even more to some rich Yankee that would take her away from her friends and family. Even when she took Emma and left, he knew he still loved her and wanted her back, and now it would take more than an apology to keep her.  
  
And what about Emma? he thought, worried. It had been hard enough to be apart from her once but they were back together as father and daughter and he couldn't let her go again. Last time she left he didn't get her back for seven years and even then it was a fight. If she went to New York, maybe he would lose her altogether. She wouldn't want him any more; she was still angry at him for letting Melanie go and would never speak to him again if it happened a second time. She wouldn't need him any more. She would have Andrew.Great. He was losing his wife and his daughter. Again. He gritted his teeth and started loading up the truck.  
  
Out of the family, Emma was probably the most worried about her future. Not about leaving behind her home and father and friends to live with a new man whose mother despised her and had only met her once, but more about the fact that she had to appear in public in a dress. And not just any dress. A big lacy one that she tripped over every time she walked in it. She had a nice figure that was beginning to mature and the dress looked gorgeous on her but that was entirely beside the point. It was a dress!  
  
The closer the day of the wedding came, the more doubts Melanie began to have about it. There was no doubt; when Andrew had proposed to her in New York she had loved him and was thrilled to spend the rest of her life with him, but now she was home and, well, things were different. A lot had happened in a week, as she explained to Bobby Ray one afternoon. They were down by the sea, on the rocks where Emma usually was. Melanie, as though in a trance, stared out over the water.  
  
"The truth is, Bobby Ray, I gave my heart away a long time ago, all of it, and I never really got it back."   
  
He grinned, understanding what she meant. Deep down inside, she still loved Jake and wanted to stay here, in Alabama, in the land she was brought up in, with her friends and family. "You told anyone else?" he asked. She shook her head.   
  
"Though I think Emma's guessed." Bobby Ray agreed. Emma was a smart girl and something like this wouldn't stay hidden for long.  
  
"You should tell Jake." Bobby Ray suggested "He'd be over the moon. He never stopped loving you, you know. Never wanted to let you go."  
  
Melanie shook her head. It was the wedding tomorrow- she was marrying Andrew and that was that. All the papers were in place, the ceremony and reception organized, most of the guests were here already and there was nothing she could do. 


	11. The Name Is Dad Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**We've all seen the film- everyone knows what happened at the wedding.**

"You're the first boy I kissed, Jake, and I want you to be the last." Oh so cute. Emma was

glad just to be in trousers again. Understandably, Andrew was upset, but went home

confident that his mother would find him a better girl. Everyone was overjoyed. It was a

well known fact that Jake and Mel were made for each other and things had turned out

perfectly. Things quickly settled down and Emma felt as though the seven years in New

York had never happened. People were busy playing happy families; friends and

neighbours laughed, chatted and sometimes cried together, but all was well in their little

community.

Emma was enrolled in the local high school and quickly found a best mate in the

Sheriff's niece, Cassie. She was a bright and hard-working kid, willing to give anything a

go; pleasant enough in class and fairly popular with both teachers and pupils. Her easy

going nature meant she settled in fast, much to her mother's delight. Mel had been

worried that the kids would tease her because of the things that had happened- coming

from New York for a start. But Emma was very much her father's daughter and it was

soon impossible to tell that she was born and brought up anywhere other than Alabama.

Cassie and Emma became very close, although Emma was nearly two years older

than her friend. Cassie looked up to Emma- she was cool. She was pretty, smart and

funny, she was popular because people respected the fact that she respected them, all

things that Cassie had never been. She had been quite sheltered, an only child, and Sheriff

Wade had probably been the biggest male influence in her life. Understandably, she was

shy and quiet, a littler timid and not particularly adventurous. She was willing to do

anything that Emma asked her too, grateful that someone like Emma wanted to be friends

with her. Emma was good with Cassie; she encouraged her and helped her out, she

stopped other kids laughing at her. Admittedly, she felt a little sorry for the younger girl

and occasionally found her a little irritating, but was very patient and was a good friend

to her.

The two went everywhere together, much to the amusement of the adults. Sheriff

Wade and his mouse-like sister were ecstatic that their timid little Cassie had found

someone like Emma to take care of her and spoilt Emma rotten every time she came

within hugging distance. Emma didn't mind; she was naturally protective of her friend-

there was something about Cassie that made you want to take her home and mother her.

Also, it felt good to have someone that looks up to you instead of being bullied by some

of the kids in New York because she was a 'redneck'. Emma liked the girl as well; despite

her introvert appearance, she was sweet and kind.

Things at home were good as well. There was nothing Emma liked to see more

than her momma resting in her daddy's arms, or the sly little kisses when they thought she

wasn't looking. The past was quickly forgotten and, even during the rare arguments, was

never dragged up. Emma felt safe and contented with her parents; the house was full of

love and laughter. Sure, it sounded soft like that, but a child values a secure home more

than anything and Emma was one of the lucky ones who had it. She was happy here,

surrounded by good friends and family, all of whom she loved and who loved her back.


End file.
